Mini-Arena 03
Before the beginning of this Arena, all Tributes under the age of 18 were reaped at a prom theme Reaping. The Victor of this Arena won by a combination of having the most tickets collected over the course of the Arena and making it to the finish line. Setting The Block Pit The first section of the Arena. It's filled with foam cubes and spaced out stepping stones for Tributes to make their way across. For those who were unfortunate enough to fall from the stepping stones, there were painful cubes with sharpened edges, suction to drag them to the bottom, and strange cooing creatures along with blood thirsty animatronics beneath the cubes. Besides the foam and what lurked in it, there were also unstable stepping stones that could crumble if they were landed on the wrong way. For those who managed to survive the block pit, there were a number of slides and ladders that lead to the next section. Of those there were a few safe options, while some of the less savory slides were lined with knives and glass and some of the ladders had unstable rungs. The Rope Course The second stage of the Arena was a treacherous rope course. Any Tribute who fell from it would be killed by bubbling, green acidic slime that quickly ate through those who couldn't keep their grip. To make matters worse, a less fatal slime would fall down from the ceiling with great momentum to knock unlucky Tributes off of the ropes. The Higher Levels The higher up Tributes managed to get, they'd find that things would progressively become more and more stable. While that did make it easier for survivors of the previous levels to progress towards the end, they also would encounter more animatronics that were bigger, faster, and more capable of killing Tributes compared to the ones in the Block Pit. The Final Level The last stage began with otherwise bare walls with water guns and instructions for the Tributes to use them to wash off. While some of them were filled with water, others were filled with mace, acid, and other hazardous materials. Following that, Tributes would make their way to an area with five go-karts to help them make a hasty retreat to the end of the Arena. At the finish line there was a banner welcoming the Tributes and a ribbon for the first successful Tribute to cut through. Attire Each Tribute was dressed up as a classic video game character and had a bottle of a colorful drink strapped somewhere on their person. Cassandra Marko had an unremoveable sign that said Kick Me For 500 Tickets attached to her back due to the Capitol's suspicion that she was responsible for Penny's assassination. Trivia * The first Arena since the beginning of the Neverending Quell to involve children only. * The Tributes who crossed the finish line were allowed to cash in their tickets for items to use in the next Arena. Category:Arenas